


The adventures of Erik the Red!

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Pirate Cherik [1]
Category: X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik is Sinbad and Charles is Proteus aka a 5:30 an fic I made because I was sleep deprived.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Series: Pirate Cherik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070252
Kudos: 8





	The adventures of Erik the Red!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts), [Sotano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/gifts), [hllfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/gifts).



The most infamous pirate Erik Lehnsherr and his crew attempt to steal the dark hold. An ancient book of spells and unspeakable power and hold it for ransom as one last job before retiring. Erik is surprised to see it is being protected while onboard the heater by the Royal Prince Charles. 

Charles was once Erik's best friend as a child, but Erik drifted away from him, giving no reason why. Charles then tells Erik if their friendship ever meant anything he can prove it. Erik tries to steal the book anyway but is prevented when Cetus attacks the ship. The two work together to fight off Cetus and for a moment reaffirm their bond. Just when it seems the beast is defeated, Erik has dragged off the ship. Charles goes to save Erik but is stopped by his crew.

"Are you crazy! Erik needs help!" Charles yells.

"Trust me. Erik can handle himself." Azazel said. 

"Besides Erik would KILL us if you try to save him," Creed said.

Drawn underwater by Cetus, Erik is saved by Selene, who offers him any boon he desires in exchange for bringing the Darkhold to her realm in Limbo. Erik and his crew go to Winchester to steal the Book but leaves without doing so after seeing Charles with his fiancée, Lady Moria. Anticipating this, Selene impersonates Erik and steals the Book. 

Erik is sentenced to death. Charles sends Erik to retrieve the Book instead, placing himself as a hostage, and Moria goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds.

  
  


"He's my brother. We would never let anything happen to him." Raven said.

  
  


"Are you seriously going to question my mission? Do you think I would LET Charles die for me?" Erik asks.

"I never accused you. I just want to make sure you succeed." Moria said.

  
  
  


To prevent them from succeeding, Selene sends a group of mythical sirens, who entrance and seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but do not affect Moria, Raven, and Emma who pilots the ship to safety and fight off the sirens. While on the ship, Moria and Erik’s views clash with each other, and fail to get along, especially when Moria gains the favor of the crew simultaneously. 

"My crew have betrayed me," Erik muttered.

"Come on Erik! She's not so bad." Azazel said. 

Erik rolls his eyes while watching Moria drink many members of the crew under the table.

  
  


Selene then later sends a Roc which captures Moria. Erik tries to rescue her but hampers Moria's escape. They can flee the Roc by chance, sliding down the snowy mountain in which they found themselves.

After these and other incidents, Erik and Moria talk in a brief moment of peace. Moria reveals that she is marrying Charles because he is safe and Erik reveals that he distanced himself from Charles 10 years earlier because he fell in love with him, even though he knew she was engaged to Moria. 

"Why did you leave?" Moria asks.

"Because 10 years ago. I fell in love with him. I...distanced myself from him out of respect to both you and your engagement. I am many things. But I would never come between a betrothal such as yours." Erik admits. "What about you? Why are you marrying him?" He asks.

"Because Charles is the nicest man in the world. He'll treat me right. He...is safe." Moria said.

"I understand," Erik said with a nod.

They suddenly then reach and enter Limbo where Selene reveals that she planned to maneuver Charles into Erik's place, leaving Winchester without an heir and as a result would spiral into chaos, but agrees to hand over the Darkhold only if Erik truthfully tells whether he will return to Winchester to accept blame and be executed if he does not get the Book. She gives him her word (an oath which not even a god can break) that she will honor the deal. When he answers that he will return, Selene calls him a liar, withholds the book, and returns him and Moria to the mortal world. Ashamed, Erik admits that Selene is right, truly believing deep down that he is a selfish, black-hearted liar. 

"She was right. I AM a liar." Erik said with a frown. Yet prepare ls to sail back. Prepare to spare Charles. Prepared to die.

Moria pleads for Erik to leave to save himself but ultimately Erik makes his decision.

'I can't." Erik said. "I can't leave Charles to die. I won't let Charles die for me!"

"Who's going to be in charge now?" Azael asks.

Then Erik gathered his crew on the ship. 

"Attention everyone! This is going to be my one and final decree as your Captain. As you know. I will not be your Captain much longer. Your next captain will be Raven. You will follow her orders. You will be her crew. You will be loyal to her as you have been to me."

"Erik I...don't know what to say," Raven said feeling honored but HATES HOW she became captain. 

"Do you accept her? Will you follow her as you have followed me!" Erik demands an answer.

"ALL HAIL RAVEN! ALL HAIL THE PIRATE QUEEN!" The crew said.

Raven then started to cry. 

"Oh god, Erik." She said.

"Come on. You're going to be Capitan soon. You must be strong. Strong for the crew. They're going to look to you to guide them from now on." Erik tells her trying to soothe her.

  
  


In Winchester, the time allotted to Erik has elapsed. Charles readies himself to be beheaded, 

"Well look at that. He didn't come." Shaw said.

"Well, at least there is some good thing that comes out of this. I don't have to hear your rude remarks anymore Sebastian." Charles said. 

"Testy today aren't we. Angry that your pirate friend didn't come." Shaw said.

"What are you going to do? KILL ME?" Charles asks sarcastically. Shaw turns around and heads towards the door then he turns around and looks at Charles.

"If it's any consolation. I truly believed that he would be here. I guess I was wrong." Shaw said.

Charles can't tell if Shaw was taunting him or not. And THAT is the scariest part of his day. When Charles is faced with the execution block. He breathes in and out. He may appear calm on the outside. But on the inside he is sacred. How could he NOT be? Today is the day he is going to die.

Charles assumes the position and closes his eyes. He may be scared but he accepts his fate. However thankfully at the last minute, Erik appears and takes his place. 

"You came back!" Charles said with a smile. He is very grateful that he will not die today.

"Of course I did. Did you doubt me?" Erik said with a smirk.

Charles chuckles. "So where's the book?" He asks. Erik's smirk slowly turned into a frown and didn't answer him.

"Erik...where's the book?" Charles asks.

"I'm sorry Charles. I truly am." Erik said.

"But you came back. You failed...and you came back!" Charles said.

"I had to. I couldn't let you die for me. After everything that has happened between us. I would never allow you to die, Schatz. Not even for me." Erik said.

"Erik," Charles said.

"Don't Charles. Just don't." Erik said. Then he smiles at him softly. "I know you'll make a good king. Live a good life." He tells him.

"But you'll be… .you won't be there," Charles said.

"No. No, I won't. Listen to me. Very closely my friend. I know what I am. I accept that. I ACKNOWLEDGE that. I am not a good man. But you Charles. You were always the better one. Better than me anyway." Erik said with a grin. 

Charles then felt tears drop down his face. But Erik wipes them off. "Come Charles. Don't shed your tears for a pirate. You're going to be king." Erik said softly. 

"What about your crew?" Charles asks. 

"I put Raven in charge. Besides getting the book was going to be our last one anyway." Erik admits.

"What?!?" Charles said shocked.

"We're done. They're done. They're going to live as free men. I'm going to die as a pirate. Just….take care of them please." Erik begs. "Make sure that they never have to be pirates again," Erik said

  
  


"I will. I promise!" Charles said.

"Thank you," Erik said. "At least I can see your face for the last time," Erik said. 

Then Erik takes one last look at his crew. He doesn't dare show it but he loves them. He is PROUD of them. He supposes that he could miss them. But he wonders where he is going to go when he leaves this world. Then he turns around and heads to the wooden block. He gets on his knees and stares at the sun. He accepts this. He is going to die. He assumes the position and stares at the sun some more. 

**/Mama. Papa. Will I join you in the afterlife? I wonder if I deserve it. If I have earned it./** Erik thinks. Then Erik can hear the executioner raise his sword and is about to swing. **/It may not have been a good life. But it was mine./** Erik thinks then he closes his eyes. 

However, fate has different plans for the pirate. The sword is swung but then it's shattered before it can behead Erik. Everyone is amazed at the sight. Erik is SURPRISED at this. 

"I don't...I don't understand." Erik said opening his eyes. Soon Selene herself appears before him. Before EVERYONE.

"HOW DARE YOU! You ruin my plan!" Selene yells at him.

"What?" Erik asks confused.

'Oh don't play dumb. You're too stupid for that." Selene scoffs.

"But I came back. I told the truth. I didn't lie." Erik said.

"I know," Selene said with a growl.

"Well now that I kept my end of the deal. Time to keep up with yours. Hand over the book." Erik said. Selene of course hesitates. "You gave me your word." He reminds her.

Selene rolls her eyes and then the book appears before the pirate's eyes. 

"Well well. This must be pretty embarrassing that a human passed your test." Erik said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck! You're cute." Selene admits. "But not THAT cute." She said. "Luckily for you. I got places to go. Things to destroy. Stuff to do. Ta." The goddess said before disappearing.

With the book restored and Erik's name cleared. The crew sets to hit off to the ocean once more. But Charles prevents Erik from leaving with them.

"Wait!" Charles said.

"Charles comes to see me off," Erik said.

"No, I….I don't want you to go. I want you to stay." Charles said.

"I don't have a reason to." Erik points out. "Unless that's why you're here to give me a reason." He said softly.

"Of course I want you to stay!" Charles said.

"Then give me a reason then. Please give me a reason." Erik said softly and walking closer to him. Soon Charles grabs him and kisses him. The Pirate is shocked yet very pleased with this. However, he also remembers that Charles is engaged. Engaged in Moria. So he stops the kiss and pushes him away. "I can't," Erik said.

"Erik it's found. Do you not want this? Do you not want me?" Charles asks with a frown.

"Of course I do!" Erik blurts out. "But you're engaged, man!" He said.

"I WAS. I WAS an engaged man." Charles corrects him. 

"You. But Moria." Erik said.

"She broke it off. Apparently her adventure with you really opened her eyes. She said she wanted to see the world and join the crew." Charles explains.

Erik smiles and leans in closer to him. "Tell me to stay Charles." He said softly.

"Are you sure I can convince you?" Charles asks. 

Erik grins become wider. "You're Charles Xavier. You can convince me to do anything." He said. "You convinced me to fall in love with you." He admits. 

"I love you too," Charles said. Then Erik kisses Charles and wraps his arms around the prince. 

And so Erik the red was left behind by his crew. For he finally had the one thing he truly desired. A reason to stay and a place to rest. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Sinbad au that I'm not sure anyone has ever made yet. Meh, let other fic writers write longer! I'm looking at you Gerec! If you do see this. I'm a huge fan!


End file.
